The Roomate Seduction
by KRUGERROSE79
Summary: Please read and enjoy Would love feedback


A key turned noisily in the lock, the door slowly opened, and Bo,came in as Leo looked up from his book. Leo greeted him with a friendly smile and asked, "Getting any?"

He winced and answered feebly, "I'm not feelin' too good." He stood there near the closed door and looked sort of all slumped over as if the stuffing had been knocked out of him.

The college had a requirement that students in their junior year take a freshman student as a roommate. It was sort of their Big Brother program. Leo had been expecting the skinny, pimply, bookish kind of kid the school seemed to attract, but Bo, at 18, was a surprise. He was a very handsome young man. He had a naturally athletic build with a strong but slim physique. He was also a self-professed lady-killer with the assured, arrogant manner that seems to be standard issue for lady-killers. Youthful boasting about his conquests Leo suspected it was a defensive cover for the insecurities everyone feels in a new environment and his way of bringing sex into a conversation, He was one of those guys you meet who give you the feeling a carefully planned seduction might just be successful.

"Thought you had big plans for this evening. Something go wrong?" Leo asked.

"She said 'No'," he mumbled, looking at the floor. "Again."

"Damn," Leo said, "and you were looking forward to some hot action. Now, it looks like you're suffering from a man-sized case of blue balls."

Bo turned red and grinned, glancing up at Leo from under his curtain of long dark hair, embarrassed. "I've heard of blue balls," he admitted, "but I thought it was only some kind of weird joke."

"Oh, it's no joke, believe me," Leo assured him with a serious tone. "If you get a case, it has to be dealt with quickly. It can lead to serious complications like blood vessel constriction, reduction of vascular and tubular elasticity in the gonads, atrophy of the prostate gland, and, eventually, it can result in feeble, weak orgasms and a substantial curbing of frequency of desire. All of which leads to a diminished interest in sex and, perhaps, even impotency."Leo said finding it difficult to keep a straight face as he arranged various anatomical terms to make the whole thing sound plausible. And maybe even a little frightening. .

"Holy Shit!" Bo sputtered in alarm, "I don't want all that to happen. How do you know for sure if you've got blue balls?" He had suddenly become very animated.

"Do they feel like you've been kneed in the groin?"

He thought for a moment (Leo could see him mentally feeling his balls) and said, "Yeah, they sure do."

"That's the first sign," Leo said carefully. "Does your groin feel sort of odd and, well, tender? Maybe even sore?

He thought about it. "Yes," he replied quietly, pressing a palm against his lower abdomen and sucking in his stomach, straightening up. "The whole area hurts."

"You've got a classic case of blue balls alright, there's no doubt. I recommend that you do something about it, right away." Leo smiled sympathetically.

"Geez," he asked nervously, "what should I do?"

"There are several age old cures, some more effective than others."

"Like what?"

"Well, the old wives' tale about taking cold showers just doesn't work, at all. Probably the most frequently tried cure is masturbation. Umm..." Leo hesitated, acting like he didn't want to pry, "...you do jack off from time to time, don't you, Bo?" Before he could reply,Leo added, "Everyone does."

He blushed and said, "Well, yeah, I admit I do."

"When was the last time?" Leo asked.

"Before I came to school," he replied.

"You mean more than three days ago?" Leo added, trying to sound incredulous, as if three days were an impossibly long time. his juices were starting to flow, though, as He began to sense this was heading in the right direction and could develop into a very interesting seduction if he played it right.

"More like, umm..." he paused "...Yeah, really more like five days. I was busy getting ready to leave for school. You know how it is, right?"

"Of course. But, five days! That's a hell of a long time. No wonder you've got blue balls. No wonder you were looking forward to tonight's date."

He grimaced, remembering his defeat. "To tell you the truth, Leo, I haven't had the success with girls I've led you to believe. I've been dating the same girl since tenth grade and she's never let me touch her. She started at the women's college in town this week, 'Just to be near me', she says."

"Hey, I understand. Women! They can be ball busters. But, taking one problem at a time, Bo, tell me, how often do you jack off, normally? Every day?"

He blushed, again, and then looked in leo's green eyes. He sort of drew himself together. Oh ,Leo thought, he's going to start boasting.

Bo suddenly looked down at the floor and admitted, "I used to do it every day at home, " He smiled apologetically. It was a little boy's smile that was endearing. He looked so innocent and appealing, Leo wanted to jump on him and tear his clothes off, but he kept cool and stuck to his plan.

"Just once a day?" he asked softly.

"Well, if you want the truth," he said in frustration, "it's more like two, three, sometimes even four or five times a day." His facial expression made Leo feel certain this wasn't just boastfulness. The guy was a normal teenage sex machine. "Sometimes I get so horny I can't stand it," he added. "Know what I mean?"

"I sure as hell do. It's the same with me, believe me," Leo reassured him. "But why haven't you done it here at school?"

"I don't know, man. You're always here in the room when I'm here. Last night I could hardly sleep, I was so horny. I like to do it in the shower, but these showers are so open. I hate those carousel things..."

"Me, too," Leo interrupted. Each shower room had two center-posts with six showerheads and students were expected to shower in groups around them. But it was often an exciting way to bathe.

"...and there're no doors on the toilet booths," Bo continued. "Shit, there's no privacy! What do you do? How do you avoid blue balls?" He was getting more and more vocal and excited.

"Well, as I said, jacking off is the most frequently tried cure for blue balls. Unfortunately, and I hate to have to tell you this, it's hardly effective once the stage you're in is reached."

"Oh my God!" he responded, eyebrows raised, a look of surprise on his face.

"But, fortunately, there are at least two other popular methods which are extremely effective." Leo smiled.

"What are they?"

"For the first, the easiest way, I guess, is you'd probably have to check out some of the men's rooms in the college library."

"What for?" he questioned, looking surprised.

"A glory hole," Leo answered casually.

"Uhh... What's that?" From his hesitation and tone of voice, Leo knew he knew without asking.

"You put your cock through it and get sucked off. Feels great! Really relieves the pressure."

"Hey, I ain't no fag, man," he muttered, not looking at Leo.

"Do you think I am?" Leo challenged.

"No, of course not," he replied quickly, backing down, turning red again, glancing shyly at Leo.

"I don't like blue balls. I used to get 'em all the time. Took me quite a while to figure out how to avoid 'em, and I didn't have anyone willing to show me. Like you do."

"So what do you do?" he asked quietly, stealing a glance at Leo. By now, Leo's cock was filling out and stretching the crotch of his blue gym shorts, the only garment He was wearing. His eyes dropped looking through the curtain of his long dark hair. He didn't look away immediately.

"Getting your cock sucked, relieving the pressure, doesn't make you a fag," Leo volunteered quietly, like the whole thing was no big deal.

"You mean you've put your... uh... thing... in a glory hole?" he asked hesitantly, again looking at Leo and smiling.

"Sometimes."

"Gee," he responded, thinking about it, "I've heard about blow-jobs..." His voice trailed off as he thought about it. The bulge in his jeans seemed to have become fuller.

Leo took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm even on the other side," he added, boldly, taking a big risk.

Bo thought about it for a moment. A look of interest, then amazement, crossed his face. "You mean you..." he hesitated, "...You suck..." He stopped. His mouth fell open.

"We guys gotta help each other out. Blue balls can be harmful." Leo's voice was full of concern.

"But you said you..."

"I've always been willing to help out a buddy. It's only fair. God knows how many times I, myself, have been helped out in the past." trying to make it sound very how Bo would react. "I'm willing to help out anyone who really needs it," he added casually.

"Geez," he said, wide-eyed, "even me?"

"Especially you," Leo confirmed quickly, with a serious expression on his face. "You're my roommate. You really need help. That, I can see, just by looking at you." Leo's cock was beginning to swell uncontrollably.

"What do we do?" Bo asked in an innocent way.

"Well, let's start by getting you out of those tight fitting clothes. That's another health issue. Constrictive clothing heats up the balls causing harm to the perpetual production of healthy sperm."

"You're kidding," Bo said, pulling off his shirt and began unbuttoning his jeans.

"It's the truth. That's why I wear these baggy shorts whenever I can. I was told to do so by the campus doctor. He said balls were not meant to be confined. He should know. He's seen enough of 'em." Leo tried to keep a straight face. he knew from intimate personal experience that the good doctor was one of the most active and skilled cocksuckers on campus.

Bo was looking at Leo's shorts, again, noticing the movement within. "God, I'm glad we're talking about this. I'm getting right out of these jeans." While he was talking he pushed down the tight pants till they were round his ankles. He straightened up and revealed that he was wearing a bright, white jockstrap. The pouch looked amazingly full and heavy. It was one of the most erotically stimulating and exciting sights Leo have ever seen: a fully packed, king-sized, fire-cracker hot pouch of young stud just bursting at the seams, stretched so taut you could see the flesh tones and hair shades glowing beneath. It was one of those infrequent sights you get in your life that you never forget.

"Why the jock?" Leo asked half amused.

"It helps to keep my... uh..." he hesitated.

"Your cock?" Leo asked, helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks, my cock." He looked relieved, like he had been given him permission to talk dirty. "It helps to keep my cock in place. I get so horny all the time."

"Hmmm. Looks like you do," Leo ventured, "but, you know, that jock is even worse than the tight jeans."

"Holy Shit!" he said in surprise, "It is?"

"Damn straight. It holds the balls right up against the body and keeps 'em much too warm. That's why a man has a scrotum. It allows the balls to drop away from the body and stay cool."

Bo stared in surprise and then looked down at himself. "Shit, what'll I do?"

"Take it off," Leo comanded, simply.

Bo looked down at the full pouch but glanced back at Leo quickly. "Well..." He paused shyly.

"Will it make you more comfortable if I take these shorts off, too? With you? So we're both... umm... nude?" Leo tried to choose the right words,wanting Bo to relax.

"Yeah, it might. I'd feel less self-conscious, I guess," he replied.

"Com' on," Leo whispered excitedly, "Let's slip 'em off." standing up and pushing down his shorts till the elastic waistband was pressed against the base of his cock.

As Bo saw Leo's dark cock hair come into view, he boldly pushed down the jock with both hands. He made a smooth motion, bending over as he pushed, till the jock was at his knees. As he straightened up, Leo pushed my shorts down to mid-thigh. Leo made a noble attempt to keep from physically reacting to the fantastic partial-erection Bo exposed. The cock was long, fat, moist, His balls were drawn up tight against the base of the fat cock and they looked much too big for the lithe body. The sight of him was stunning.

Leo stepped out of his gym shorts and put his hands on his hips standing naked. Bo's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he looked at Leo's long cock. It was larger than his and at a similar stage of arousal, skin pulled back behind the head. Leo tried to concentrate on keeping it from springing to full erection as he looked at Bo's exciting body.

Bo quickly finished undressing, never taking his eyes off Leo in the process. It was a very erotic feeling to have Bo study his body like that, especially since his cock was very obviously expanding as he watched Leo. "Gee," he sighed, as his erection continued to grow, "you look like you're in the same boat I am."

"Naw, not quite, to be honest," Leo disagreed. "You've got a bad case of blue balls and you need proper relief. I only want relief so that I don't get blue balls. There's a big difference. You'll feel much better in a little while."

"What about you? Won't you feel better, too?" His erection continued its steady climb. He seemed to be entranced with Leo's body obviously liking what he saw in Leo's tall but lean body.

"I'm certain I will," Leo answered, softly, "and I'll avoid blue balls."

"What should I do?" Bo asked. they were standing about ten feet apart, looking at one another.

"Why don't you come here and let me take away some of the strain on your balls." Leo purred.

Bo paused, looked at the floor, then Leo's face, then his cock, then his cock, and suddenly moved forward till the heads of their cocks almost touched. His nude movements were like a sexy dance. He was offering himself to the older man.

"You've got a wonderful body," Leo said gently, sliding his hand onto Bo's hip. "It's so strong and muscular, smooth and flawless." Leo spoke to divert his attention as his hand slid up his body to his chest.

"You, too," Bo whispered shyly, his voice quivering. Leo's cock lurched upward at Bo's simple words and poked into his cock. His felt very hot. With that touch, his penis completed a surge to full erection and pulsated between suit Leo's hard shaft grew,Bo's eyes grew larger and larger as Leo's erection stiffened to its full glory.

Leo pinched a dark, hard, nipple on Bo's smooth chest to distract him,causing him to sigh with pleasure. "Maybe the first thing we should do," Leo offered, "is to cool down your balls. Here..."

Leo squatted downward slowly, letting his hand trail down Bo's body,taking a close look at the big cock. It was well-formed, straight and meaty, proudly upright. The long head was almost twice the diameter of the shaft, deeply flanged and looking very inviting, very suckable. Leo pursed his lips and blew a stream of cooling air onto Bo's balls .Leo heard a soft sigh from above. as he opened his mouth, flattened out his tongue, and let Bo see that he was about to lick his balls. Bo drew in his breath in anxious anticipation, He thrust his hips at Leo and let out a long, heartfelt sigh of pleasure as Leo's tounge worked it's magic.

Leo had to have that cock in his mouth. With no further hesitation, he raised upwards, poised over the cock, his long chocolate hair gently brushing Bo's firm stomach, as he kissed the slit, sucking out the fluid gathered there. Bo laced his fingers through Leo's hair and groaned in appreciation as Leo sucked the entire, plum shaped knob into his mouth and spun his tongue around and around and around the wonderful cock. Then, Bo forced Leo's head downward, driving the stiff weapon deeper and deeper into his mouth. Quickly bobbing on the stiff weapon, Leo sucked more and more of it inward, then past the entrance to his throat, and down, down, deep, cutting off his breathing and filling himself with Bo's magnificent cock. Leo's pouty lips encircled the very root of Bo's fat cock."Oh! God!" Bo called out. He humped his hips back momentarily and then fucked his cock into Leo's throat. Natural, rhythmic movements took over for the both of them. With a whimper, Bo started humping little jabs into Leo. With each jab,Leo felt the base of Bo's cock expand at his lips and a split-second later felt the jet of a hot stream of cum in his throat. After two deep spurts, Leo raised his head and captured the cockhead on his tongue, tasting the hot, viscous, delicious liquid as it erupted, filling his mouth till he had to swallow, and then filling it several times more.

Too quickly, though, it was over. Reality was returning. Bo was standing there, naked, with a deflating dick in his naked roommate's mouth. This was a tricky point in their brief relationship. Leo knew He had to be very, very careful in what he did and said.

He let the cock slip from his lips, and smiled up at Bo. "What a MAN!" he whispered, emphasizing the word heavily, looking him in the eye.

It was the right thing to say. Bo was flattered. He pulled himself up and looked proud, naked chest sticking out, full cock dangling but no longer deflating. "That was great! But, did you enjoy that, Leo?" he asked in awe.

"Why not?"

"It felt so good to me. But I thought you were only doing it to help me out, so how much could you enjoy it, right?" His look was very innocent.

"Since it was clear that you were enjoying it, it gave me extreme pleasure," Leo admitted.

"Geez, really?"

"Extreme pleasure," Leo reconfirmed with a warm smile, still squatting, looking up at Bo as he stood proudly before him. "You have a magnificent body. It would have been a shame to let blue balls bring you down. But, of course, I don't know, we may not have..." Leo paused, looking concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in sudden alarm.

"Well..." Leo said, hesitantly, "...one quick, brief, orgasm isn't really of much lasting value."

"It isn't?!" he asked, sounding impressed and surprised.

"Naw, it's hardly more than blowing off one small relief valve on a giant supertanker. Know what I mean?" Leo frowned and waited for a response.

He thought about it for a moment. His cock started to go back on the rise. He knew what Leo meant, alright. He blushed as he saw Leo watching it grow anew. "Holy Shit!" he said, softly. "When I told you I jacked off more than once a day, you realized my body may require a great deal more relief than just a... a 'quickie'. That's it, isn't it?" The kid was clever. Whether or not he was right, he had furnished them with a great excuse to continue their adventures.

"It's that and even more," Leo suggested.

"Even more? Like what?" He was intrigued.

"Having a quick orgasm, like that, is an effective, if very temporary, means of relief. I told you there were at least two methods of bringing relief. The second is an even more spectacular way to bring about deep, body massaging, internal relief, which may come as a real surprise to you, but which the Greeks and Romans knew about centuries ago, and which men of real intellect and masculinity have been practicing ever since."

"Oh?" His cock kept rising.

"Better than that," Leo said with a predatory smile, still looking up at him, "it gives relief to both partners, simultaneously."

"That sounds... fair," he said with some hesitation. "I wondered if you shouldn't get relief, too. What is it?"

"As the prostate gland stores up semen, pressures build. This contributes immeasurably to the general discomfort of blue balls. To massage the prostate directly and to stimulate it to evacuate semen most completely, an internal probe is the best answer. This is the most amazingly stimulative method of bringing lasting relief to blue balls that has ever been discovered. Since it is a man to man, manly kind of cooperative effort, it is rarely talked about."

"An internal probe..." Bo repeated quietly, thinking about it with a frown. His cock reached full erection while he thought. He had a good mind. The light dawned. "Do you mean..." He stopped. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew big. Surprise didn't affect his throbbing cock, which he was proudly displaying right in front of Leo's eyes.

"As I said, it's rarely talked about."

"Is it done with..." he paused, not daring to say it, "...with a finger?" He temporized.

"It can be with a finger."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Unfortunately, the probe of a finger is very limited. Length, girth are the problems. Often the prostate isn't reached or is simply inadequately massaged. A full, deep massage is the true secret to overwhelming stimulation and complete satisfaction. To be very honest with you, it is a level of satisfaction that is so complete it is seldom, if ever, reached with your typical boy-girl conjuncture. So satisfying, in fact, that even the satisfaction is rarely mentioned."

"The probe is... a..." he was still hesitant to say it, "...a penis?"

Leo nodded quietly, letting Bo take it all in. He didn't react strongly, one way or the other, so Leo went on. "A penis has all the right dimensions, curves, ridges, and subtleness to position itself against the prostate gland and then to develop the rhythmic, rubbing, jarring, pounding massage that produces the correct effect: the best orgasm a man can ever have."

"Have you had this type of massage, yourself?" Bo asked, quizzically.

"Not often enough," Leo answered openly, "but enough to know that it is indeed a proven, effective relief for your blue balls, and we'll both be glad we experienced it. It needn't be just clinical, either. We can both have fun doing it."

"Hmmm!" He was very interested. But he wanted to explore the idea verbally some more. "Couldn't I give you the probe, first? You know, just to see how it works and feels. Just to be sure this can be done."

"Yes, of course you can..." Leo agreed quickly."...but, I've got to be honest with you. A part of the effective placement of the penis is its freshness. You've had an orgasm already, just moments ago. I haven't. If you give me a probe, it will evacuate my prostate. No doubt. But it will also diminish the freshness and vitality of my penis and then I won't be able to give you as satisfactory an initial probe as you really should have. Since this will be your first time..." Leo paused and asked, "...it will be, won't it?"

"Oh, yes," Bo responded quickly, "yes, of course."

"...then this first time must be with the freshest possible penis for unbelievable satisfaction and relief. After that, you can try it on me, if you like, just to get the hang of it. Then, tomorrow morning, when we get up and we are both fresh, you can give me another probe. Eventually, with experience, you might discover if you have a preference for being probed or doing the probing, both of which, as I said, bring the relief we both seek. What do you say?"

"Great! Fantastic! Let's do it." All barriers fell. Bo's eyes shone with a new excitement.

"And I'll go first, right?" Leo questioned,wanting to be sure.

"Right," Bo agreed with enthusiasm. "Where should we do it? On a bed?"

"Let's open this closet door, here..." Leo said, rising for the first time since the conversation began and opening the door to reveal a wide, full length mirror, hoping that the unavoidable display of his big, stiff boner would not make Bo nervous. "...then we can watch ourselves to be sure we are doing it correctly. What do you think? Standing right here." Leo tried to keep his hands moving to distract Bo's attention, but the kid was too fast for that. His eyes bore into Leo's erection like a laser beam. He was fascinated. Leo was ready to explode with lust. This seduction was proceeding at a pace beyond his fondest hopes. He was about to mount one of the sexiest men in the school and he was damn near begging for it.

"What should I do?" Bo asked.

"I'll tell you what," Leo instructed, "there are several proven methods of insertion of a probe that produce the least amount of discomfort when initiating an inexperienced partner - that's you - and the one I've found most pleasurable is the application of saliva to the anus for lubrication; a temporary and gently explorative probe by the stiffened tongue to prepare for the real probe; a partial probe of the finger to expand the sphincter and relax the rectum; and then the slow, mutually cooperative insertion of the well lubricated penis. Do you follow me?"

"Gosh, you're gonna lick my asshole?" Bo asked bluntly but in awe, cutting directly to the core of Leo's message. At the same time, though, he slowly turned his ass to Leo while looking at it in the mirror. An expression of amazement filled his face.

Leo squatted beside the mirror and put both hands on Bo's hips, twisting the up-turned, well-muscled, smooth buttocks towards him. They kept watching one another through the mirror as Leo's face pressed between those two wonderful firm cheeks and his tongue darted out and lapped at Bo's puckered hole. At the contact, Bo's eyes closed in pleasure . Leo felt his erection throb so strongly he thought he might drop his load too soon. So he concentrated on prying apart the meaty cheeks to reach his goal as completely as possible and lapped, licked, and laved the entire area.

Bo began pushing that tight butt back at Leo. Leo's tongue met his thrusts with its own as it poked into the clamped hole. Slowly, tentatively, he began to relax control and allow the tongue more access to his interior. Soon, Leo tongue was thrusting in an out without hindrance. Bo was enjoying this and he opened up to Leo. Leo slid his index finger to his mouth, moistened it and slipped it slowly, carefully, into Bo's relaxed rectum, twisting the finger gently as an aid to insertion. Bo drew in a sharp breath and for a moment Leo thought he'd reject the digit and clamp down on it, the finger went in nicely.

As Leo's finger began a slow withdrawal and insertion motion, further stimulating and relaxing Bo's sphincter, he groaned and sighed, almost to himself, "Damn, that feels good."

Leo quickly moistened his middle finger and inserted it in place of the index finger. Bo sighed in even greater pleasure. Leo's movements became more forceful and elaborate but Bo kept right up with him and soon was rotating on Leo's finger as it fucked into him. He was ready.

Leo had a strategically placed tube of lubricant and used just a bit on his moist cockhead to aid penetration. Then sliding one hand to Bo's taut belly and slid his excitedly stiff cock up against Bo's hole, drawing out his finger slowly. Leo caught Bo looking at him apprehensively through the mirror and Leo smiled warmly at him.

"You're tight, man, but you're ready. It's now or never."

"Then do it, now!" Bo ordered, pressing his ass down on Leo's cock head.

"Relax," Leo instructed. "You'll see that we'll just melt together. Don't try to force it or you'll tighten up. Relax." Leo smiled and rubbed his belly, pulling Bo against him. Bo relaxed. Slowly, methodically, Their two bodies joined in a mutual effort. Bo's hot ass accepted Leo's cock head by slowly slipping down over it. As the rolling flanges slid in, the last hurdle was leapt, and then the sphincter clamped down on the shaft behind the cockhead.

"Oh, you're so big!" Sweat was gleaming on his forehead, but he was not rejecting the intrusion.

"God, this feels so good. You're so tight and so hot." All of Leo's concentration was on trying to control himself. Instinct pressured him to go crazy and fuck the shit out of Bo, but intellect kept him calm and controlled. Bo had to be the one to go crazy and Leo was certain that he wouldn't disappoint kept rigid, but Bo slowly worked on drawing in more of the cock. Then he experimented by pulling off of Leo's cock. Soon, he was drawing in more than half of the shaft, withdrawing to the cockhead, and drawing in again.

"Look!" Leo purred, excitedly, repositioning Bo slightly so that they could both see the connection in the mirror. It was amazing. Bo lifted his left leg to get a better view and they both saw how wide-stretched Bo's ass was with Leo's huge rod poking in a good two-thirds of the way. The sight of it seemed to enflame Bo. As he watched himself, he firmly pushed back and saw the entire cock slowly disappear into his bottom.

Bo leaned back against Leo's strong chiseled chest, the side of his head against the older man's cheek, and sighed, "Fantastic! It's in all the way. When I first got a glimpse of your big cock, man, I didn't believe I could take it." Fleetingly, Leo wondered if this really was Bo's first time, but too much was happening to dwell on it.

Leo's hands roved Bo's body, rubbing his pecs, pinching his nipples, massaging his muscles. As they moved, Holding him, feeling his hot channel surrounding his throbbing cock, watching them in the mirror as Bo slowly drew Leo in to the hilt and controlled his movements on his cock, all had Leo so excited that his concentration was focused on prolonging this fantastic fuck for as long as he could.

Suddenly, to their shocked surprise, the door burst open. Bo had obviously not taken the precaution of locking it. He noisily sucked in his breath in alarm. A dark-haired, almost naked, young man entered the room with a flourish. It was Roman, a senior and a good friend of Leo's. His Long black hair glistened with beads of water and he held closed a small, wet towel round his waist, as if he were just on his way back from the showers. The towel flared in front with an interesting bulge.

Roman's eyes popped open wide as he took one look at the two lovers in front of the mirror, naked, obviously connected, Bo's big hard-on throbbing. But Roman had the presence of mind to slam the door shut and lock it. His first words made Leo laugh. "Another 'Blue Balls Cure', Leo?" His tone of voice carried a knowing sarcasm. Then he laughed, too.

Bo had been holding his breath in fear. Leo continued to hold his body against him and whispered in his ear, "He's Okay. He's an old buddy. He knows the score. Don't worry."

Bo relaxed somewhat and started breathing again. His erection never faltered. The internal pressures being exerted by Leo's cock were keeping him far too excited to lose interest.

"This is Roman," he told Bo. "Roan, this is my new roommate, Bo."

"I didn't realize that you had a roommate this year, Leo. Oh, yeah," he said as he thought about it, "that's right, you're a Junior, now." He looked Bo up and down, eyes lingering on the handsome, throbbing erection. "Nice roommate!"

Interrupting, giving no attention to the obvious complement Roman's leering eyes were paying him, Bo immediately asked him, "What did you mean, 'Another blue balls cure'?"

Roman looked up into his eyes and announced, "Leo's an expert. He's cured practically everyone on our Soccer team."

"Really?" Bo asked in amazement.

"Oh, sure. That's why I came over tonight. I was hoping he would be able to help me out. Again. Look..." he said, pulling open his towel, "...don't these balls look like blue balls to you?" He displayed a handsome set of large balls highlighting a very big and rapidly expanding cock.

"Geez!" Bo responded in awe as he watched the cock rise, "maybe I can be of some help while Leo is busy."

Roman and Leo grinned at each other.

"Maybe you can, Bo, maybe you can," Roman said absently, correctly reading Leo's expression and looking more carefully at the two of them. He realized how near to orgasm both were. "I think it might be better, right now, though, for me to help you two out." With that he squatted down in front of Bo, dropping the towel and grabbing his own cock, and, as he began a slow, erotic masturbation which they watched in the mirror, he licked at Bo's heavily swollen cock until, finally, he sucked the plump cockhead into his mouth with such vigor that Bo shuddered with pleasure. Bo was obviously also enjoying it, for, all too quickly, his head was rolling back on Leo's shoulder, his body was becoming stiff and his whole being clamped down on the full length of Leo's cock. He was going to come. Leo's own orgasm was being wrenched out of him by the demands of Bo's hot body. With a low groan, Bo began to shoot blast after blast of cum into Roman's suctioning mouth. Instantly, Leo began to come, shooting with such force and abandon, humping and thrusting, fucking and jabbing, that he felt like it would never end. It was certainly one of the most memorably enjoyable experiences of hislifetime. And he was completely certain that Bo was feeling the same way.

Finally, Roman stopped sucking, slid the cum-slick organ out of his mouth and looked up at Bo and Leo. "You boys havin' a good time?" he asked with a sexy smirk, as a bit of sperm seeped from a corner of his mouth.

"Oh, man!" Bo sighed with feeling, looking down at him. "You're good! But I have to tell you that having a cock up my ass as I came, really made me lose control. I came more explosively, with more abandon, and with what felt like more volume, than I've ever come before. This is incredible!"

"You liked it then," Roman asked, still grinning.

Leo chuckled quietly,his cock was still stiff in Bo's ass.

"Oh, yes!" Bo said with sincere conviction.

"You'd recommend this Blue Balls Cure to your friends, I take it."

"Oh god yes!"

"Good," he said, rising up to stand in front of Bo, still stroking that big cock of his. "Then how about taking your first oral exam?" He waggled his cock enticingly.

Bo was the quick study Leo had thought he would be. As he bent over to suck his first cock, Leo grabbed his hips and felt happily reinvigorated. Roman and Leo faced one another from opposite ends of Bo's sexy body and smirked.

"Look's like it's going to be another great school year!" He said excitedly.

Looking down at the head bobbing in his crotch, Roman grunted his agreement


End file.
